Boey is Cute
by robotortoise
Summary: Mae calls Boey cute. It's such a shame that he's not.


**Boey is Cute**

* * *

Boey sat on the couch across from Mae, sprawled out and comfortable. He was reading a book on spells and improving one's magical prowess, and one paragraph in particular intrigued him. "Fascinating," he mumbled, turning the page.

"What is?" Mae asked.

"Oh, it's nothing important," said Boey. He shook his head. "It was just a passage in this book about…" He looked at Mae, and the words died on his lips.

"What?" Mae's hands lay on her chin, and she was staring at Boey like a love-struck teenager.

Boey looked at her and tweaked an eyebrow. "Did you… need something?"

"Oh, me? No, I'm good." Mae plopped her head down in her hands further. "Just looking at you."

"You're… looking at me."

"Uh-huh."

"Couldn't you look somewhere else?"

"Boey," Mae whined, "we're boyfriend and girlfriend now! We're supposed to do romantic things! Mushy-gushy things!"

Boey pursed his lips.

"And besides," she added, "I want to look at you. You're so cute!"

"Cute?" Boey put the book down. "I am not. Cute implies fragile, delicate, and above all else… small. I am none of those things."

Mae snickered. "Yeah, right."

Boey glared at her. "What?"

"It's just…" Mae snickered. "Well, when you deny it, you seem even cuter! How can my boyfriend be this cute?"

Blood rushed to Boey's face, and he frowned. "I am not! I am not cute!"

"You totally are."

"Am not."

"Am too!"

A plan made itself clear inside Boey's head, and he grinned deviously. "I'm not cute _, you are_ ," he told Mae.

 _Perfect,_ thought Boey. _Now she'll know how I felt!_

"Thanks!" said Mae, beaming. "Aren't I?"

"Yes!" He nodded enthusiastically. "And you're pretty, too! And very smart, and attractive, and kind, and…" Boey paused. "This isn't going the way I had expected it to."

"No, no," said Mae, waving her hand. "Keep going. I want to hear more. Oh, and you are cute – stop trying to deny it."

"Yeah?" He crossed his arms. "No. You do me instead. I complimented you; it's only fair that you return the favor."

"Boey, don't you know?" Mae asked. "Compliments mean nothing if you ask for them." She paused. "You want me to do you? Well, if you insist."

Diving at Boey's spot on the couch, she wrapped two arms around his neck, peppering him with a flurry of kisses. The look of surprise on his face when she kissed him was _adorable_.

Boey didn't mind this sudden twist of events one bit. "Mmmhm," he said, clutching the back of her neck like it was his lifeline.

Suddenly, Mae stopped, lifting her head and staring down at Boey. "Do you mind if I stare at you _now_?" she asked, her breaths hot and heavy on his face.

"I… think I can make an exception," Boey panted. He leaned into her, and Mae kissed him again.

Suddenly, Mae lifted herself off him again, and Boey couldn't help the whine that came out of lips. What, exactly, was her plan here?

"Are you cute?" Mae asked, staring straight into his eyes.

"N-no?"

"Then we're done here." She hopped off him, taking her spot back on the couch.

"What?!" Boey cried. "You can't just do that!"

"Oh," said Mae, grinning smugly, "but I just did, cutie."

Boey flushed red. "I am _not_ cute! Stop calling me that!"

"I'll contiiiiiiiinue," Mae singsonged, "if you admit you arrrre."

"Just once?"

"Just once. Admit you're cute, and I'll keep doing what I was doing."

Boey cursed internally. "…Fine," he said. "I'm cute. All right?"

"Louder."

"What?! That wasn't part of the deal. No!"

"Say it louder."

"I'm not saying it louder!" He stood up, angrily walking over to Mae. He tried to kiss her on the lips, but Mae dodged, still grinning smug.

"Tut tut tut," she said, "not following my instructions. You're a bad boy, Boey."

"You're my girlfriend, not my mother!"

" _Say it louder._ "

"I shan't!"

"And I'm not going to have sex with you until you say it _louder_."

"Fine," said Boey. "I'm cute."

"Louder!" Mae said. "You have to truly mean it!"

"I," Boey screamed. He took in a deep breath, preparing to use the full might of his vocal chords. After inhaling, he let it out.

" **I** _ **AM**_ **CUTE!** " Boey roared. " **I AM VERY CUTE!** "

"YES!" Mae shouted, jumping up and pumping her fist. "I have _so_ much power over you!"

"You're just lucky you have something I want." Boey kissed her on the lips. She reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"And you're lucky you _are_ something I want," said Mae, peppering him with kisses, "cutie."

Boey groaned, but made to move to stop her. "Hmph."

Mae giggled and kissed him again.

* * *

Did I tell you that I made my license plate say BOEYMAE on it?

I'm not kidding. I'm dedicated.


End file.
